One Shot Brittana - Causalidades
by AnythingCouldHappen
Summary: "Mientras repito la palabra destino, te traigo me imagino lo demás"


Era la primera vez que entrabas a un sitio como ese, tus amigas casi te obligaron a salir, a despejarte. Tu trabajo era algo exasperante, es verdad, pero no era nada difícil de superar.

Las luces bajas, la música muy fuerte, te preguntabas una y otra vez si habías hecho bien en ir

Quinn pidió los tragos mientras te acomodabas en la barra y Rachel examinaba el espacio contándote todas las faltas del lugar, ese era unos de los defectos que tenía que tu amiga haya estudiado leyes.

Lo que más te molestaba en realidad, era que te hayan traído de rehén pura y exclusivamente porque querían verse, Quinn y Rachel se histeriquean hace demasiado tiempo y tú eras víctima de todo eso

Como de costumbre te dejaron sola en la barra, mientras las veías de lejos bailar juntas y muy apretadas. Nunca te gusto demasiado salir así que tampoco sufrías de estar sentada allí

Había pasado exactamente una hora, cuando decidiste irte, localizaste la salida con la mirada y te dirigiste hacia allá, no ibas a gastarte en despedirte, no les darías la oportunidad de que volvieran a convencerte

De pronto tu cuerpo siente un golpe y tu mirada se fija en algo más, en alguien más. Era mucho más baja, tenía el pelo bastante oscuro, aunque por las luces tan tenues no podías determinar exactamente de qué color era, pero lo que más te había atrapado era su mirada, tan intensa y el hermoso color de su piel. Luego de algunos segundos diste una incómoda disculpa y dejaste de mirarla. Ella te sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, eso te descoloco

**-¿Ya te vas?**.- Te dijo al pasar y su voz te detuvo

-**Sí, esto definitivamente no es lo mío.**\- Respondiste pasando una mano por tu pelo

-**¿De verdad? Dejame que te invite a tomar algo, y si yo tampoco soy lo tuyo, te dejo ir**.- Vuelve a hablar en un tono bastante despreocupado

Abriste la boca tratando de contestar algo coherente, pero no pudiste emitir sonido alguno. La seguiste hasta lo que creías que era una especie de reservado y a los pocos minutos un hombre trajo dos botellas de cerveza

-**Entonces acabo de aceptar un trago de una extraña**.- Dices riéndote un poco

-**Santana Lopez, un gusto.**\- Te dice y planta un beso en tu mejilla

-**Brittany**.- Contestas casi en un susurro, ella tenía una personalidad bastante peculiar, pero decir que no te encantaba sería una mentira enorme

-**¿De quién huías tan apresurada? Porque no creo que hayas venido sola**\- Pregunta de pronto dándole un trago a su botella

-**No en realidad vine con unas amigas, pero ellas disfrutan más juntas que conmigo, así que ¿Para qué estorbar?**.- Agregas con una media sonrisa

-**Se me hace imposible pensar que podrías ser mala compañía**.- Te dice clavando sus ojos en tu boca

-**No hemos estado juntas el tiempo suficiente**.- Respondes acercándote un poco mas

-**¿En tu casa o en la mía?**.- Te susurra al oído y sientes estremecer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo

Haces una especie de fondo blanco con tu botella y la tomas de la mano para sacarla lo más rápido posible del lugar. ¿Realmente estaba bien llevar a tu departamento a una mujer que acababas de conocer? No sabias exactamente si era el alcohol en sangre o la adrenalina que eso te generaba, pero en todos los casos te parecía súper natural

Abriste la puerta algo nerviosa, Valentina se acomodó en el amplio sofá de tu living mientras vos sacabas esa botella de whisky que de vez en cuando tomabas

Serviste dos medidas en los vasos y te sentaste bastante cerca. Tus piernas y las suyas casi se entrelazaban mientras ella te hablaba sobre tu cuello.

Decía muchas cosas sin importancia. Que la decoración le gustaba, que te veías bien, que se moría de ganas de besarte

-**Hazlo**.- Dijiste casi sin pensar acompañado de un suspiro

Vuelve a morderse los labios y te besa, suave, profundo. Poco a poco va recostándote en el sofá, sus manos acarician tu cuerpo, suben por tus piernas, se aferra a tu cintura, su boca va besando tu cuello, y te es inevitable no lanzar un pequeño gemido, sigue bajando hasta tu pecho

Vas enterrando tus dedos en su pelo, y arqueando tu espalda al sentir su boca en tu piel

Ambas notaron la incomodidad y fuiste llevándola a besos hasta tu habitación. Cerraste la puerta arrinconándola contra ella, sentías su respiración agitada, la tomaste de la cintura envolviendo sus piernas en tu cuerpo.

La recostaste en tu cama quitándole cada prenda que traía puesta y acariciaste cada rincón de su ser. A ella le era imposible contener los gemidos que ahogabas con certeras mordidas sobre sus labios

Y se fueron perdiendo, en cada beso, en cada suspiro.

Te despertaste con los rayos de luz que entraban molestos por la ventana del cuarto pero al girar en la cama no la viste. Te envolviste en una sábana y recorriste el resto del departamento, se había ido

Encontraste una nota sobre la mesa, estaba su nombre completo, esperaba que la llamaras, definitivamente lo harías

Pero la buena noche había terminado, tenías que ir a trabajar, y tratar de que la resaca no se notara

Llegaste a la facultad un poco retrasada, pero no había problema, todos los profesores lo hacían. Entraste al aula y diste los buenos días que pocos contestaron

Tomaste la lista y leíste su nombre. Realmente eso no estaba pasándote


End file.
